Statistical programming languages like R are very powerful and widely used among statisticians and data miners for data analysis. The R statistical programming language has a rich library set and is open source. R is therefore popular for adaptations such as for big data analytics, optimization and statistical modeling, and so on. However, R is typically used for ad hoc analysis. In addition, accessing the end results is generally confined to the integrated development environment (IDE).